Walking to her Happily Ever After
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: Regina gets nervous right before her marriage ceremony to Robin. And who comes to the rescue? Her little prince.


The stage was set. The place cards and seats were filled. Only a few more minutes and it will all begin, and in Regina's mind she cannot believe it. There she was sitting next to her vanity in her bedroom with a white mermaid strapless wedding gown on fixing her make up. She had asked her bridal party, who consisted of Ruby Belle and Elsa and her matron of honor of all people Snow, to give her a minute alone to finish up her makeup. Once they all had gone she started to feel the nerves begin to enter her mind. Did he really love her enough to marry her? She already screwed up one marriage, was she ready for another one?

She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't even hear her door open and her name being called.

"Mom…" Henry spoke again. He was wearing a simple black tux with a black bow tie and when Regina finally had enough of herself she turned and smiled at her not so little anymore little prince. He was nearly 15 now and he was so much taller than her but he still had that charm about him and to her he will always be her little boy who used to climb into her lap once he had a nightmare at night.

" Are you alright everyone is ready outside. We are just waiting on you to start." He said as he slowly walked towards her. They had made so many strides in their relationship in these past few years that in that moment her eyes began to tear.

"Henry I'm fine, wonderful actually. I'm just a bit nervous that's all." She said simply brining her head down a little to look at her hands in her lap.

This actually surprised Henry a little; here was his mother the one person who was never scared or ever frazzled by anything hiding her face from him of all people. He had talks about her life a queen under her husband's rule so he understood her fear about marriage but not this time. This time she is marrying for love not power and she was still nervous. So he took a knee to be eye to eye with her just like she used to do with him when he was little. How the times have changed.

"Mom look at me." He said lightly. Regina wiped the almost tear away not wanting to ruin the makeup she just applied before she looked at her son in front of her.

"You have nothing to be nervous about mom. He loves you I can see it in his eyes every day. And each day it grows and it's mirrored in yours. You deserve this mom. You have changed and are the woman I always admired and ever wanted as a mom." Henry said softly. And he meant every word. Even though he was never born from her she is and will forever be his mom.

"I still can't believe you have grown up so much in these past few years. When did u get so wise?" she smiled and laughed seeing her son be the bigger person in this conversation right now.

"Well I learned from the best." He smirked and she laughed again. That smirk defiantly didn't come from the Charming family.

"I tried to give you everything I could and even though I lost my way for a little I would give you anything to make you happy you know that right?" she said earnestly.

"I know mom and what will make me happy know is seeing you walk down that aisle in our background to the man you are destined to be with and start your happily ever after." He said before standing offering his hand to her. Before she took it she looked into the mirror one last time.

"You can do this." she said to herself but her son answered her anyway.

"I know you can mom." He said with a smile before she stood and took in her son again.

"You look so handsome Henry. I know you're my son but you have grown into an amazing hansom young man." She said with a smile that was reserved only for one person her son.

"Thanks mom. And you…. You look stunning. You look beautiful everyday but today especially you are glowing." He said with a slight blush before he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thank you. I think I'm ready for my son to walk me down the aisle to my future." She said to her beloved son.

"Then let's go." He said while he laced their arms together as they walked out of her bedroom to the back door of their house where the ceremony was to start. The ceremony was filled with the close nit community of Storybrooke residence that had grown together and finally let Regina back into that fold.

She was so wrapped up in thinking of how these people filling the seats used to hate her but now were there to celebrate her wedding that she didn't even hear the wedding march begin to sound softly.

"Mom." Henry said lightly

She took a deep breath to collect herself before she replied "I'm ready."

The doors opened and the light from the should be summers day took her sight from her for a split second. But when her eyes adjusted she could look at no one else but the man upon the alter waiting for her. He was smiling at her and standing so still that she could mistake him for a statue but when she was a tear fall down he cheek she knew he was real, he was hers.

She held onto Henry tight, letting him guide her down the short isle to the man of her dreams. It felt like forever but then the moment finally came and he walked up to both of them waiting for his final permission from Henry to have her hand in marriage.

Henry turning his mother to him one last time and gave her the hug the one she always wanted from her son, the one that was filled with acceptance, care, and most importantly love. She loved her son with every fiber of her being and getting married would never change that. "I love you mom. He whispered into her ear.

She rested he head on his shoulder and tightened her arms around his back.

"I love you my prince. More than anything, now and forever." she whispered back with so much sincerity it made his own eyes tear up.

When they pulled away and Regina saw her son's tears she wiped them away quickly, she couldn't help it. And it made her smile grow knowing he loved her so much to cry and share tis day with her.

But now her thoughts were only of him. The man who took her hand from henry and was now standing in front of her with their hands woven together and a smile on his face that was so infections she couldn't help but mirror it. Robin Hood, her soul mate was more then she deserved in her mind but this man grew to love her anyway. Henry was right; you could see the love in his eyes, he brilliant blue eyes the ones that captured her heart all those years ago. Fate put them together but the timing was what was most important. If she had met him in that diner all those years ago she wouldn't have all this. She wouldn't be with these people now at her wedding and most importantly she would not have Henry and he would not have Roland.

She said her vows and he said his both with teary eyes but they were so heartfelt most of the crowd had tears as well even though the two up at the alter would not have noticed. Everything was drowned out, the only thing she could focus on was Robin and when he put that band on her finger she felt this overflow of happiness that she had felt only one other time in her life, true love. Love that wasn't easy to find, love that wasn't always smooth but true love all the same. And when their lips finally met as husband and wife there was this burst of light the came from them that made Regina realize that this was her happy ending starting right now. That this man was meant to be hers for the rest of her life. To cherish and love her like she always dreams of.

She loved that she was loved. Loved by her thief, loved by her Robin Hood.

The End.

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes.

Please tell me what you think...


End file.
